Soph
Carrier of the Vermilion Bird, Sophia Scarlet is a participant in the Mythos Battle. Though her destructive capacity is incredible, she demonstrates how tremendous raw power can be channeled into a controlled, usable flame. She does not display the explosive force she once did, but instead uses her ability masterfully. Where she was once unrestrained and hazardous, she is now focused and warm. Appearance True to her name, the first thing that stands out about her is one color: Red. She seemed to be fascinated by the color. However, her new outfit is more subdued in color. Instead of assaulting the eyes with crimson dress and elegant lacing, her wear is now more practical and conservative. A black vest covers a striped, dull red dress shirt. A beret of the same color tops her hair. She keeps a black skirt, but it does not flow and remains only a little loose. The only accessory she kept from her old outfit is the black ribbon in her hair. In her hybrid form, her entire body exists as fire and therefore flickers when affected. Physical attacks are ineffective against her. She manifests the shape of the Vermilion Bird behind her. Personality Before, she would have been described as a brilliant flame. She lived life fiercely independent, seeing others as foolish creatures who will avoid looking into life's inevitable truths. Although she shone bright, her intensity and will caused her to burn anyone who came into close contact with her. Disillusioned with human bonds, she forced herself to remain isolated. Although she appeared cheerful on the outside, a dying fire burned inside her, waiting for its inevitable, cold death. However, by the efforts of a certain individual, Sophia eventually confronted her own selfishness and hollow existence. His fierce dedication to helping her eventually overcame her stubbornness, opening her heart to what she had denied her whole life. Though she remains resolute and individualistic, she tries her best to be kind. She will not hesitate to speak her opinion, and prefers to act rather than theorize. If she believes something should be done, she will definitely take the burden on herself, without letting up her smile. If measured on a Meyer-Briggs scale, she is classified as an ESFP. History Her family, contrary to her personality, was perfectly ordinary at first sight. Her father was British, and her mother French. They were well-off, but not rich. Born into this comfortable lifestyle, she quickly proved to be different than her classmates around her. Sophia had always been easily amazed. A trip to the zoo was certain to overjoy her, but a drive around the countryside also brought her glee. But somehow, she didn't turn out like most children. Perhaps it was due to her upbringing; her parents pressured her to do well in life in order to succeed. "Get a good job" or "Marry a good man," they said. The problem was that although she at first followed their advice, her understanding of life quickly outgrew such a puny outlook. She found that her classmates and parents looked at the ground rather than the sky. They strove for something, but it was something pathetic in her eyes. They wanted a comfortable life; one that wasn't worth living. It didn't matter whether or not one died with such a life, as the effect one created for posterity was next to nothing. Was that how one was supposed to live? Sophia did not think so. Thus, she rejected everything society attempted to teach her and decided to follow her own path. Her views isolated her from her peers. She frightened them; not because she was spontaneous, but because in a sense, she had somehow become above them all. She had ascended above petty disputes and the woes of life. The "Red Queen", as coined by her classmates, transcended the grey earth around her, but yet was fascinated by those who scurried around with their lives. And so, with no one able to guide her or accompany her, Sophia began her journey through life alone. Being chosen as the one of the Gene holders was neither a salvation nor curse to her. Instead, it is simply a new world for her to watch. To the Red Queen, detached from mankind, joined the conflict. She does not worry about who will win, or even what will be the fate of mankind. But as she knew, her view on life held a huge flaw; it would prove to be a large turning point in the Battle, and one that did not change only her life. Abilities As the Vermilion Bird, she boasts a variety of abilities. The main difference between the Suzaku and Phoenix the lack of immortality. Instead of being a concrete creature, the Vermilion Bird aligns more closely to the spiritual realm and thus its abilities are more conceptual than physical. To her, the Vermilion Bird is neither a tool nor a creature to worship. She accepts its presence in her life as it is. Their similar personalities allow her to align extremely closely to the original Vermilion Bird; as a result, she is extremely efficient at drawing on her genes for power. *'Fire Mimicry': As a spirit being, she has the ability to transform her entire body into flames. Physical attacks, unless enhanced to strike intangible beings, are unable to harm her in this form. *'Fire Manipulation/Generation': She once was fond of this ability, but has limited her usage of it. It boasts incredible efficiency for destruction, but is difficult to control and is predictable. **'Conceptualized Burning': Since her image of "fire" is of an idea that can burn without fail, she can burn even the abstract and inflammable. *'Heat Generation/Manipulation': Her now preferred method of attack. Her attacks centralize around using incredible heat to deal lethal damage. *'Flight': Although capable of conceptualized flight that defies physical laws to provide aerial propulsion, she prefers launching herself via her Heat Generation. *'Plant Growth Manipulation': She is capable of accelerating plant growth, but has not found a use for it yet. *'Summer Embodiment': Secret. Character Stats *Str: 5 *Dex: 10 *Con: 5 *Stam 13 *Int: 13 *Wis: 14 Trivia *Her favorite color is red. **Particularly brilliant red. ***Like vermilion. *She was attending university when she was chosen. **Major: Philosophy (self-taught). Awarded for never finishing a single debate and driving every argument to a draw due to overtime. *Impulse's character. Quotes Relationships *Ian Carter: Her dear, dear friend. He was the one who saved her when she was about to self-destruct. As a result, he holds a unique spot in her heart. Just as he nearly died for her, she will not hesitate to show the same dedication to him. Although they may not always get along due to their different personalities, Sophia places Ian as the one who changed her life. *Matthew Carter: She finds the energetic boy as an irreplaceable friend. He was a large factor in bringing her back to reality. She appreciates his insights. As they are similar in personality, they both get along well and conflict with each other. *Reisaki Kurokabe: As of now, she no longer despises Reisaki. She still believes that they more similar than Reisaki would like to believe, and thus holds empathy for her. Sophia knows that they will come into conflict at least one more time. Their resulting clash will be a defining moment of the Mythos Battle and Reisaki's life. *Takeyasu Kurokabe: Though he once convinced her to not trust Ian, she holds no ill will towards him. Instead, she finds him a highly curious person, and would not mind speaking to him again to discuss philosophy once more. *[Cappy: Sophia loathes Cappy. She views him as someone who gave into his desires and lost his identity. She claims that she holds no personal grudges towards him.